The present invention relates generally to studio lighting. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus including a plasma lamp for efficient output of electromagnetic radiation for lighting and reliability. Merely by way of example, the present invention has been applied to a studio lamp including a Fresnel lens, but there can be others.
High-intensity studio lamps have many applications. They are widely used for stage light, movie shoots, photo shoots, television studio, major events, and other applications. In a conventional studio light, a bright 150 W to 1000 W quartz bulb is use for light generation. Unfortunately, conventional quartz bulbs are fundamentally based on incandescent technology, which has been around since the years of Thomas Edison and is not energy efficient. For example, for each watt of electricity used, such quartz bulb outputs less than 20 lumens of light. Most of the energy used by the quartz bulb, instead of being used to produce light, is converted to heat, which is generally undesirable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have energy efficient studio lamps.